Fernando Drilovsky
"Okay, which one said that my chicken is dry?" ''- Fernando '''Fernando Drilovsky' is the eldest son of Mr. and Mrs. Drilovsky. He is a great cook and is often praised for his fajitas and grilled chicken. He is also one of the two singers for his band, Bleeding Hearts. The other being April Dickson, one of the many girls he has had a relationship with throughout his life. Zoey Tabrothen was his first at the age of ten. His mother died when he was seven years old and his father got deployed when he was fifteen and didn't return until his senior year of highschool. He lived with his mom's mom and little cousin, Bailey for the time his father was gone. In the Kids Next Door, Fernando was Numbuh 59.9. He was the first of the four Drilovsky children to be accepted into KND. He was placed on the Arctic Base as a trainer and after a few years, he became the leader of the Arctic Base. Fernando was also one of the first Kids Next Door operatives to not be decommissioned. He joined the Teens Next Door. Bleeding Hearts was Fernando's life until he started dating the lead singer, April Dickson. After leaving for college, he had to leave the band, but is still close friends with each and every one of them. Fernando failed his first year of senior year because of just not caring. He learned his lesson and graduated the following year with his brother, Mark. He went to Oklahoma University that fall. He majored in cooking. His life after leaving college is not yet known by even the author. Relationships Kami Drilovsky is his youngest sibling and the closest to him. He often defended her againist Mark and was protective of her since she was born. He is determined to be the best big brother in the world. Mark Drilovsky Fernando never really liked him. Ever since Mark was two, he would constintly following him around and putting his boogers on him. The two brothers still don't like each other, but being brothers has forced them to love each other. Patton Drilovsky Not much is known about the two brothers' relationship, but Patton is his favorite brother. April Dickson Fernando tutored her countless times in his life. The two dated for a while, but when Fernando went to college, they had to break it off. He however is still head-over-heels in love with her and one day hopes to get back together. Zoey Tabrothen worked in the cafeteria at the artice base. He dated her for a week when he was ten. Melt Sanban Melt was Fernando's little sister's boyfriend. Being the protective brother he was. He often told Kami how he disapproved of him and he was no good. Later his theroy was proven when Melt "cheated" on Kami. Buddy Utsukushii Buddy a boy from Japan who also liked April. The two don't get along very well and try to avoid each other at all costs. In the one-shot "Wedding Crasher", Buddy crashes his and April's wedding. Ana Greene Not much is known about them, but they are good friends. Appearance Fernando looks similar to his younger brother, Patton, but refuses to let people tell him that. He is strong and tanned. Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Drilovsky Family Category:Arctic Base Staff Category:Sector Leaders